Currently, there are more categories and functions of electronic devices, which greatly facilitates life of people. When a terminal product is designed, if it is inconvenient to directly present the product to a visitor, the product may be remotely presented to the visitor. Generally, the presenter needs to introduce use of the product while allowing a user to control the terminal for personal experience.
In an existing remote control manner, a control end needs to obtain a control right for a controlled end by establishing a connection to the controlled end, and display screen content of the controlled end on a display screen of the control end. Even though remote control can be implemented in the remote control manner, a terminal presentation requirement cannot be met. For example, according to this manner, a user cannot see, on the control end, information (for example, a housing of a terminal) about the terminal (that is, the controlled end) except screen content, and after the controlled end submits the control right for the terminal to the control end, the presenter cannot present, at the controlled end, a process of using the terminal. Obviously, this remote control manner affects effects of remote presentation of the terminal.